Saving Her
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Throughout her entire life, Hanabi was beaten by the entire Hyuuga Clan, but she has escaped, and thanks to Naruto, she has survived the escape. There is one little problem though, the clan wants her back! Naruto has vowed to protect Hanabi and make her happy, will he be able to keep his promise, or will Hanabi suffer for the rest of her life? WARNING: Not for the weak of heart.
1. Escape From Her Prison

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with a new fic, a one-shot called Saving Her! Yeah I know I said I wouldn't do two fics at once but I hit a writers block and this was a challenge sent to me by Jamesis, though I did make few changes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I actualy made myself cry after reading this over after writing it. So you know its going to be a good one. Italics is thoughts and sound effects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, Kishi does**

**WARNING: This includes heavy child abuse, and almost child rape, and of course tearjerker. Can't handle, don't read. You have been warned.**

* * *

Hanabi sadly sighed as her father screamed at her. Whatever he's saying she doesn't care. All she cares about when it will start and then when it will end. The third Chuunin Exams was over and there was an attack on the village and the third Hokage died. But before it happened Hanabi smiled as she remembered something from that day.

Flashback no Jutsu!

Hanabi looked at her father's smug face as Neji knocked that_… What was his name again? Oh yeah, Naruto._ Hanabi wanted nothing more than to punch that look off his face. Neji, no her entire clan were assholes and the worst part, her sister, and her father were the worst of them. They beat her ruthlessly almost every day, and the reason why, she killed her own mother. You see Hanabi's mother could not handle Hanabi's birth and died from it. Hatomi Hyuuga was a positive force on the Clan and everyone loved her. So from day one, everyone resented and hated the child. For seven long years, Hanabi has had nothing more than starvation and beatings. The only physical contact she had were fists and in some cases kunai. Her birthdays were the worst as she went through the worst torture techniques and was sealed with the bird cadged seal as soon as her body could physically handle it without dying.

She hated her life and herself. There were countless times where she held a kunai to her own throat starting since she was able to even hold a kunai, but something told her not to do it, that everything will get better. Hanabi turned to look at the ring, when the proctor was about to announce the match over, the ground broke apart, revealing Naruto, who knocked Neji out with an uppercut. The Naruto on the ground was actually a clone covering a hole, dug by Naruto himself.

Hanabi smiled at this, Neji got what he deserved. _Humanity is disgusting, even that Naruto person is probably as bad as the rest._ Hiashi got real angry at that. "Come on Hanabi lets go." Hanabi hated when her father got mad, it would always lead to the worst of the beatings. If Hinata were there, she would beat the crap out of Hanabi because, well, just because. Sure, on the outside she seemed nice and shy, especially in front of that Naruto guy, but on the inside she was always as evil as they come. Her sister legitimately had a crush on Naruto, so he was probably just as bad if not worse. Her remaining close family was very clear to make sure her mother's death was her fault. Hanabi began crying. Hiashi looked harshly at Hanabi. "I'm not going to say it again!"

Hanabi looked back at the field for one final time and their eyes met. In his eye what she saw turned from happiness to concern for a quick second, or _was that my imagination?_ Hanabi was tugged by her father, tearing her gaze from the blonde's gaze. When they were out of the stadium Hanabi managed to keep her crying down enough to say something. "F-father, can you not beat m-me today?"

Hiashi sneered. "Alright you little bitch, you listen here, you killed your own mother, my wife, MY HATOMI, AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO PUNISH YOU FOR IT!? YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU ARE EVIL AND DESERVE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Hiashi punched Hanabi in the eye as she fell onto the ground and continued crying. All of a sudden, the attack began. Hiashi sneered as he turned back to Hanabi. "I'll deal with your lower than dirt ass later, little bitch." _At least he doesn't touch me down there, Hinata seems to get that end of the stick, and she definitely likes that stick. _Last week, Hanabi heard grunting noises from Hinata and Hiashi, hoping that they were dying, she took some chips, a chair and sunglasses just to rub it in their faces, only to find out that they were rubbing each other in the face, with what… well you know what is implied. The two must not have heard Hanabi come in as they were enjoying themselves and each other. Hanabi immediately ran out and shut door as quietly as possible.

That was Hanabi's last thought before getting up and following her father. Last time she tried running off, she was thrown in a pitch black hole for two days with a temporary seal to make her unable to use the Byakugan during those two days. Hanabi almost went insane in that hole, but, she managed to get out with her sanity intact.

Flashback Kai!

Hanabi sighed, the mini war just ended, the Hokage was dead, and Naruto somehow miraculously changed the heart of the One Tailed Beast Container by fighting. The more often she heard about that Naruto, the more interesting he seemed. She heard the door open and close behind her. Hanabi turned around to see Hinata. "H-Hinat-ta wh-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

Hinata smirked as she kicked Hanabi in the stomach. "Oh I just want to check to make sure that my favorite punching bag is not worn out yet. It would be shame if I could not hit the little bitch that killed my mother." Hinata seethed as she grabbed Hanabi's hair and dragged her to the desk and slammed her face into the edge of the desk.

"H-Hin-Hinata, c-can yo-you pl-please st-stop?" Hanabi began crying. _The hole has been dug, tonight, I shall make my escape._ You see, the only area in which the Byakugan is not allowed to be activated is the Hyuuga graveyard. Right next to the wall, the border between the Compound and the outside was a boulder, a boulder big enough to cover a hole, or rather the entrance to a tunnel to the other side that Hanabi just finished last night. Hanabi did not go further into thought as she heard kunai clang against each other.

Hanabi looked up to see Hiashi hand over some of his Kunai to Hinata. "Here, my daughter, tonight, we shall make her suffer, suffer like nothing she has ever felt before." Both father and daughter smiled evilly as they converged on Hanabi then the fists, shoes, face smashing, kunai testing, bone breaking, and bone dislocation began. By the time the beating session was done, everyone in the village and the compound was asleep. Hiashi and Hinata spat on the unrecognizable seven year old girl as they laughed and exit the room. That night was the worst beating she had, but she knew that no more was going to happen as slow second by slow second, inch by inch, Hanabi dragged herself to the escape route she had made. She was smart enough to build a hidden contraption in case she was unable to move the boulder on her own (use your imagination here).

She did not know how long it took, but she managed to get into the closest alleyway, it was a dead end alleyway. Hanabi cried as she did not have any more energy to even move anymore. Hanabi began crying._ At least I died outside of that horrible place._

There were footsteps as Hanabi looked up to see a drunken villager. "Hay it's a lil' girlie. I 'ope shle doondt mind thert I giv 'er coompiny."

The words were obviously slurred and Hanabi had sinking feeling of what this guy meant by 'company'. Her suspicions were confirmed as her clothes were cut into pieces by kunai the drunken villager had until she was down to her panties. Hanabi did not have a bra as she did not need one yet, but she wrapped bandages around herself just to cover herself up. The panties and the bandages were cut as well. "Wert a cute boody." The drunk sleepily let down his pants as he began rubbing himself, aiming his hard on at Hanabi's face. _Everyone is disgusting, my body was tortured nonstop throughout my entire life, which going to end by having it used for this man's sick pleasure I want to die right now and give up._ Hanabi could not do anything as the man began tightening his grip on Hanabi's head, forcing her to face look at the tip. "P-please st-top th-this." The man only grunted in pleasure as his strokes on his thing became heavy. _It's going to happen in three, two, one._

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER BODY!" Instead of the sticky liquid she was expecting, she felt the man's hand tear away from her head and Hanabi opened her bruised eyes. Hanabi looked down to see that the man's semen was inches from landing on her and then looked up to see that there were two figures, blurred by her bruised and bloodied eyes. One she knew was the man and was on the floor. The other was orange. There was only one person she knew who wore orange, and that was "N-Nar-aru-ru-ut-to?"

Naruto's POV

12 year old Naruto smirked as he escaped the hospital, no more not ramen for him. Naruto kept on walking until something in his brain told him to stop and look around, as something was… off. Naruto did look around and saw a faint blood trail gleam and reflect in the moon light not so far away. _It seems to be fresh!_ Naruto got worried as he followed the blood trail. "Whoever this is, they need help now." Naruto followed the trail until he found himself in an alley way. Naruto gulped, preparing himself to find out who this is and he had a terrible feeling of who it was. Naruto then heard a whimpering voice of a little girl.

Naruto quickly rushed in fearing the worst as he saw something that made him sick to his stomach, a man about to finish off in a girl's face, a girl who was barely recognizable from her injuries and looked no older than 7. Naruto seethed as he drop kicked the man in the face. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER BODY!" Naruto looked behind and was relieved to see that the semen did not land on the girl, and it certainly did not land on him. Naruto looked down at the unconscious man as he spat in his face when he took out his kunai to castrate the fucker when he heard, "N-Nar-aru-ru-ut-to?" Naruto turned to see the girl he had saved. He got a better look at the girl. It seems that this girl had received her injuries before this man had come along to, well cum. The more Naruto looked at her the more he thought he had seen her before.

Naruto looked around the area for clothes, and saw that everything were cut into pieces, unable to be worn. Naruto took his own jacket off and slowly approached the frightened girl as he did not know how she would react. The girl tensed up and tried to back away from Naruto. "P-P-Please d-d-don't c-c-come a-any c-c-clo-los-ser."

Hanabi saw that when she said that Naruto actually stopped and rather just sat down, and said with bright blue compassionate eyes, "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to cover you up with my jacket if that's alright with you." Hanabi shook her head. _That jacket is probably going to be used to suffocate me._

When Hanabi shook her head, Naruto immediately set the jacket down in front of himself. "Alright then, if you don't want to where this jacket now, you don't have to, it's right here." Hanabi still shook her head. _She has some serious trust issues, it's like she was abused her entire life or something._ Naruto looked into the eyes of this girl. There was lifelessness, hopelessness and despair, as if she has given up and wanted to die, and only then did he recognize where he saw this girl. _It's that girl I saw in the stadium, but then there were fear and sadness in those eyes._

Naruto smiled. "Well how can we be friends if we don't know each other's names? Well you obviously know mine, but I'll introduce myself anyways, I am Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" The girl before him wearily looked at him if he was odd then shrugged.

"M-My n-name i-is Ha-Ha-nabi H-Hyu-Hyuuga." Hanabi shook her head. "I-I'm p-p-pleased t-to m-meet y-you." _Well might as well enjoy a conversation with this fool before I die._

Naruto smiled that he had made progress. "Well Hanabi Hyuuga, is it alright I could call you Hanabi-Chan, or how about Nabi-Chan for short?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Y-you m-may c-call m-m-me Ha-Ha-Hanabi-Chan." _What is he trying to do?_

Naruto smiled. "Alright Hanabi-Chan, what do you want to call me now?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Wh-what a-are y-y-you t-tr-trying t-t-to d-do?"

Naruto smiled. "Well Hanabi-Chan, I'm trying to establish a friendship with you. Is that fine with you?"

Hanabi gasped and then coughed up blood. Naruto worriedly got up to help her, but Hanabi put her hand up. _He wants to be friends with me? But I am about to die, won't he be sad? No one has ever made the attempt in my life._ Hanabi began crying at that thought. "N-No o-one e-ever w-wanted t-t-to b-be f-friends w-w-with m-me."

Naruto saddened at the though, he understood. Until recently, he had no friends as everyone picked on him. Well, scratch that, he had interactions with some children in the academy when he was young that could be called friendly, whatever life he had, she had it worse. "Really now? Well now you have a friend, As a friend, I am concerned about you Hanabi-Chan. You must be cold now, that is the reason why I offered you my jacket and I do know a thing or two about patching up injuries. I'm not an expert, but I do know enough so you can survive."

Hanabi shook her head. _Why doesn't he just take me to the hospital?_ "Wh-why n-not th-the h-hos-os-p-pital?"

Naruto sighed. "Because like you, nobody likes me and the only reason why I am accepted into the hospital is that the Hokage demanded it. Thought that doesn't stop them from killing me. From what you're telling me, it seems that people hate you even more than me. Even if it's just in your family, I don't want to take any chances, especially if your family hurts you like that every day of your life. I'm pretty sure the hospital will call over your family and then the rest only you can know what will happen."

Hanabi's eyes widened. _How did he know?_ "H-How d-did y-you k-know."

Naruto shook his head. "Because I know the symptoms of child abuse, as I lived in the orphanage for half of my life at this point. I have seen abused children, but none were as bad as this."

Hanabi shook her head as she shivered. "N-Naruto-K-Kun, I-I'm c-cold, I-I'm t-too h-hurt t-t-to m-m-move, c-c-can y-y-you br-bring th-the j-jacket o-o-over h-h-here?"

Naruto nodded and smiled as he slowly got up and brought the jacket over to Hanabi. "Hanabi-Chan, may I put the jacket on for you?"

Hanabi shook her head. "N-No I-I c-can d-do i-it m-my-mys-s-self." Hanabi took the jacket and slowly she put it on, as she was careful not to brush too many injuries. After she put the jacket on, Hanabi zipped it up. "I-I'm s-s-still cold." Naruto decided to move in with open arms. "Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing? P-please d-don't t-touch m-me." It was too late as his arms wrapped around her and Hanabi froze in fear. _What's he going to do? Choke me, use my body like the last guy… hug me?_ Hanabi realized that Naruto was hugging her, not too tightly as she had way to many injuries to count, but snugly enough where she felt safe, she felt that nothing else would happen in the world, she knew that Naruto would protect her, all just from this hug. _Up until now, any physical contact from anybody was a fist, foot or weapon, I've never felt this before, Naruto-Kun's arms feel so warm, so nice._ Hanabi dug herself into the hug, despite her injuries, to let Naruto know she liked it and began crying. "N-No o-one h-held m-me l-like th-this be-before."

Naruto looked at the girl sadly. _She has never been held before, it's so sad. Who could do this to their own child?_ Naruto held her as he picked her up bridal style and went on his way to his apartment. During the trip Hanabi clung tightly to Naruto, exposing as much skin to skin contact she has never had in her life, even going as far as taking off the jacket and tying it around Naruto's waist. It wasn't that she was scared to fall off, but that a need to be held for seven long years was finally being fulfilled, a need to be taken care of fulfilled, a need to be loved fulfilled, and all of it was proof in having as much skin to skin contact as possible.

When Naruto arrived at his apartment, he made a shadow clone to open door and gather all his medical supplies, he knew he did not have much time before Hanabi bled out and died. Naruto looked down into Hanabi's eyes, life was draining from them quickly. "Hang in there Hanabi-Chan! I'll save you!"

Hanabi weakly smiled as she felt herself losing the battle against death. "I-It's a-alright R-Ruto-K-Kun. Y-You g-g-gave m-m-me s-something n-n-no o-one e-else h-has, a f-friend. I-It's a-al-alright, y-you m-m-may c-call m-m-me N-Nabi-Ch-Chan."

Naruto's eyes began tearing up. "No! Don't give up Nabi-Chan! I'll save you." Naruto summoned as many clones that can work on stopping all the bleeding, cleaning all the wounds setting the bones and wrapped her up in bandages, while making a makeshift cast using various objects in the house such as a metal pipe he found lying around and some bandages. Hanabi's breath was getting slow. "Almost done Nabi-Chan, hang in there!"

Naruto finished bandaging the last cut as Hanabi's breath slowly died out. "Th-Th-Thank y-you f-for t-trying R-Ruto-K-Kun, y-you m-made m-me v-very h-happy." _All those years of not killing myself was worth it in the end, I do die happy._ Hanabi smiled as her eyes closed, feeling her life slip away.

Naruto began crying. "No! Nabi-Chan. Just because you gave up, doesn't mean I am!" Naruto began doing CPR on Hanabi repeatedly, hoping to keep her alive. Naruto then had the idea of channeling chakra into Hanabi, so she could at least survive a little bit longer. He performed CPR for what felt like forever, but actually was 1 minute.

Naruto was losing hope as he was crying too hard to continue and Naruto lowered his head to Hanabi's chest and cried continuously, that is until he heard something. Naruto stopped for a moment and put his ear to her heart and he waited for the sound. _Th-Thump!_ Naruto gasped as he tried to hear it for one more time. _Please don't be a trick of my mind. Th-Thump! Th-Thump!_ Hanabi's chest suddenly expanded as she gasped for air, while Naruto stepped back words and all the clones jumped for joy. Hanabi suddenly sat up screaming and crying, which stopped the celebrations.

Naruto quickly held the crying Hanabi. "I-It w-was t-terrible. I-I j-just h-had a-a n-nightmare th-that m-my f-father s-suddenly b-barged in a-and k-killed y-you! O-Oh R-Ruto-K-Kun, p-please t-tell m-me I-I a-am a-alive a-and n-not i-in h-hell!"

Naruto held Hanabi tightly as she cried into his chest. "You are alive right now Nabi-Chan, I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise." Relieved and tired, Naruto carried Hanabi to his bed and took the jacket Hanabi tied around his waist and tried to put it on her.

Hanabi shook her head as she sniffled. "N-No N-Naruto-K-Kun, I-I w-want y-you t-to b-be m-my j-jacket, I-I k-know y-you w-won't t-t-try t-to d-do a-a-anything w-with m-my b-body. C-Can y-you p-please t-take o-off y-your c-clothes a-a-as w-w-well?"

Naruto went red. "Can I ask why?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Th-the r-reason I-I s-said th-that i-is b-because I-I n-never h-had s-someone h-hold m-me b-before a-and I-I w-want a-as m-much sk-skin c-contact a-as p-p-possible."

Naruto nodded as he understood, he probably would want the same thing if he was never even hugged once in his life. Naruto stripped off his clothes as he held Hanabi in his arms. "Nabi-Chan, do you want the night light on while we sleep?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I-I w-would p-prefer i-it o-on b-but I-I d-don't m-mind i-t o-off.

Naruto turned the night light on and the lamp off. Hanabi gasped in surprised as different shapes and the slowly changing colors danced across the walls and ceiling in the room. "I-It's be-beautiful R-Ruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed Hanabi's forehead. "So are you."

Hanabi smiled as she held onto Naruto. "P-Please d-don't let g-go Ruto-Kun."

Naruto shook his head. "I won't ever let go Nabi-Chan, I will never give up on you." Naruto began rubbing her back with one hand and her head with the other, lightly dragging his nails along with his fingers. Hanabi shivered as she loved that feeling. Naruto smiled as he began singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same, but if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all one day. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Hanabi began crying. "N-No o-one's e-ever s-sung t-to m-me b-before R-Ruto-Kun. Y-You s-saved m-me f-from a-a l-life o-of h-hell. Th-thank y-you Ruto-Kun."

The two smiled as Hanabi was truly happy for the first time in her life, her physical, mental, and emotional pain all blocked by Naruto's caring and warm arms. Naruto smiled "Good night, Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi smiled as she tightly held Naruto and cried. "G-Good n-night Ruto-Kun."

It was a happy moment as the two held each other tightly and fell asleep into dreamland with the nightlight lights dancing across the walls and ceiling. During their sleep, the two only held each other even tighter, as if letting go will have them die. In her sleep, Hanabi whispered, "Th-Thank y-you f-for s-saving m-me R-Ruto-Kun, I-I l-love y-you." With that she held Naruto tighter than ever.

* * *

**A/N Yeah like I said after reading this myself I cried, and that's saying something. So when I say tearjerker in a warning, I mean it. This could stay as a one-shot or I can continue this fic, tell me what you guys think. That damned writer's block is still there for Escape dammit! Anyways... Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. Her New Home

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 2 of Saving Her! This chapter is also depressing, but not as bad as the last one. This chapter is long at 5,294 words... well long for me. I don't think I have nothing more to say about this other than that Italics means thoughts and environmental noise. Ummm I guess I don't have anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck disclaimers, I already put one up for chapter 1, isn't that enough? Yeah, that's enough, no more disclaimers for this story because the one disclaimer in chapter 1 would apply to all of my other chapters in this story.**

**WARNING: Sexual Child Abuse (Not the entire thing almost implied but not really, ummmm the end of it you could say...), a feelz chapter (Not tearjerker status, well at least not for me.) Can't handle, don't read. (I thought the summary said not for the weak of heart.)**

* * *

Hanabi slowly opened her eyes, and let them adjust to the light after having a pleasant dream, something she never has had in her entire life. _Huh? This isn't my room. Why am I naked? Who is the person next to me? Why is he naked? Oh no! Did I do it last night!? Ok Hanabi calm down, what happened last night? Ok I was beaten literally to death, next I escaped, crawled into an alleyway, was almost raped but then some boy rescued me. His name was Naruto wasn't it? Yeah, that's right Ruto-Kun saved me from death. Whew, we didn't do anything last night, I still have my virginity._ Hanabi tried to move her arms and legs; she found that her left shin and right forearm were in a cast. _Oh yeah, he fixed me up._ Hanabi smiled as she snuggled closer to Naruto. _Ruto-Kun's so warm and nice; I'd hate to see him hurt. Wait if father sees me with him, he'll probably kill Ruto-Kun. No, I don't want that to happen to him. When I get the chance, I'll slip away from him and return to that hellhole. I don't care if I suffer for the rest of my life, as long as Ruto-Kun doesn't get hurt._ Hanabi smiled at that thought. _Now I have a reason to live._

Naruto stirred, snapping Hanabi out of her thoughts and cause her to look at him. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Hanabi-Chan. "Hey Nabi-Chan, how are you feeling?"

Hanabi frowned. H-How d-d-do I-I f-f-feel? W-Well, I-I'm h-h-happy th-that I-I a-a-am w-with y-you R-R-Ruto-Kun, a-at th-the s-same t-time, I-I'm s-still u-ups-set th-that I-I h-have m-my m-memories t-to l-l-live w-w-with. I-I a-also d-don't w-want t-to h-have f-fath-ther c-catch y-you w-with m-me. I-I'm a-afraid h-he'll k-kill y-you." Hanabi began crying as Naruto held her tightly. "I-If I-I h-have t-to I-I w-will g-go b-back t-t-to th-that h-hell h-hole, a-all j-just t-to p-p-prot-t-tect y-y-you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No Nabi-Chan, don't do that to yourself, if you remain at my side, I will always protect you. I will make sure you are the happiest girl in the world."

Hanabi smiled as she snuggled herself into Naruto's chest and arms, which held her tighter. "Th-Thank y-you R-Ruto-K-Kun."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door to the apartment then a voice was heard from behind it. "Naruto! If you are in there and not at the hospital! I will marry you to the floor, my fist, the preacher!"

Naruto suddenly stiffened as Hanabi looked at him all confused. "R-Ruto-K-Kun, wh-who i-is th-that?"

Naruto looked at Hanabi with a panicked face. "That's Sakura-Chan, one of my team mates. If something confuses or offends her, she uses her fists then asks questions later. I kinda escaped from the hospital last night; she gets kinda mad when that happens."

All of a sudden the door splintered into pieces as she marched to Naruto's room and quickly opened that door and saw Naruto, who was naked, holding an injured naked seven year old girl, a particular situation that would understandably be misunderstood if said situation was innocent. Sakura narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "Naaaaaaaarrrruuuutooooo, why are you holding a naked little girl in your arms, while you are naked as well?"

Naruto held up his arms. "Sakura, it's not what it looks like!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Bullshit! I'll kill you!" Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto and miraculously pried him from the grip of the seven year old and hit Naruto in the back of the head. "PERVERT!"

When Hanabi saw this she began cry and grabbed the makeshift crutches and moved up to Sakura and uselessly hitting Sakura on the leg. "S-Stop i-it! S-Stop h-hitting R-Ruto-K-Kun."

A normal person would have found something wrong with this, but with Sakura, she was still angry and nobody even touched Sakura without getting hit back. "You brat! Stop hitting me!" Sakura pulled back her arm and Hanabi began crying harder as she got into fetal position.

When Naruto saw Sakura's arm raised to hit Hanabi, he immediately got up and grabbed the fist right before it reached the target. Naruto made a shadow clone, with clothes on of course, and had it restrain Sakura. While the original held Hanabi tightly "What the hell are you doing Naruto!? The kid needs to learn not to hit people!"

Naruto narrowed his eye. "Look at the hypocrite; I think you need to leave Sakura."

Sakura seethed. "Why!? So you can touch her!?"

Naruto shook his head "I'll talk to you after I have my clone drag you out and replace that door, I learned to get replacements so there can be immediate replacing, I'm running low now."

Sakura seemed to give up. "Fine! But it better be a good explanation of what happened that led up to this!" With that clone Naruto led Sakura out of the room and shit the door, while the original locked it.

Hanabi cried while Naruto rocked her back and forth in comfort while the clone was explaining what had happened, and Hanabi's 'request'. When Hanabi stopped crying, she snuggled up to Naruto. "Th-That l-lady's s-scary. I-Is e-everyone l-like th-that?"

That question caught Naruto off-guard as he brushed Hanabi's hair away from her eyes and finally noticed the Bird Cadged Seal on her forehead. Naruto was not surprised, but still angry. "Nabi-Chan, how long have you had that seal?"

Hanabi shook her head. "L-Longer th-than I-I c-can re-remember." N-Now c-can y-you p-please a-answer m-my q-question?"

Naruto sighed. He had everyone beat the crap out of him at one point or another, but Hanabi did not need to know that now. "No, not everyone is like that. Hey, I know a couple of nice people; I will take you them to you, after we shower of course. Why don't you go first? Do you need any help?"

Hanabi smiled and shook her head. "N-No, I-I c-c-can c-c-clean m-m-mys-self p-p-p-pretty g-g-good."

Naruto smiled as he gave her a towel, one old set of clothes to wear for now, and then took out a bandage role to replace all the wet bandages. You never know when you would have unexpected guests. Alright, I'll be outside when you need me."

Hanabi walked into the bathroom and looked at Naruto. "O-Ok R-Ruto-K-Kun." With that she closed the door and Naruto heard the water run and put on his pajamas.

Naruto walked outside just in time to see his clone finish explaining everything to Sakura, who began tearing up. "I'm sorry Naruto, for judging you like that, assuming you were robbing the cradle like that. I think I should go now, I feel like a total jackass."

Naruto shook his head. "Good, that should teach you not to punch before you think; you could have damaged Hanabi even more than she already is."

Sakura left the apartment building with her head down and closed it behind her. It wasn't long after Naruto heard the water stop and after a minute, Hanabi walked out with her crutches, with her bandages off. "C-Can y-you d-dry m-me? I-I'm a-afraid o-of r-re-reopening m-my w-wounds."

Naruto smiled. "Sure!"

Naruto sat Hanabi on the bed which made a _pomf _noise as a result. Naruto began lightly patting Hanabi dry, so as not to aggravate the injuries, but Hanabi sucked in her breath from the material touching her closing wounds. "Arrgghh that hurts!"

Naruto held Hanabi's hand. "It's alright I'm almost done drying you."

Hanabi nodded as he was just finishing up. Naruto then wrapped the bandages around the scabbing wounds. "There we go, all better. Do you think you can get dressed by yourself?"

While Hanabi wanted Naruto to dress her, like she wanted him to help her with a shower, she did not want him to think that she was weak. In truth, the entire time she took the shower, she was in pain as the water cascaded down on her injuries, she knew she could have dried herself, but she needed to be next to Naruto, to drive away the pain. Hanabi nodded. "Yes I can do it by myself."

Naruto smiled as he collected the stuff to take his shower. "Alright Hanabi, I'll be taking my shower now. Wait here, it won't be long." Hanabi nodded as she was just finishing up getting dressed.

As soon as the water began, Hanabi got a pen and paper and began tearing up as she wrote a note to Naruto. _I'm sorry Ruto-Kun, but my father will kill you if he finds out you were with me._ With that she left the apartment, careful to not make too much noise in closing the door.

Naruto finished his shower; he dried himself, got dressed and walked out. "Ok Nabi-Chan, I'm out of the shower!" No response. "Nabi-Chan?" Silence. Naruto got scared as he walked into the kitchen. "Nabi-Chan where are you? This isn't funny!" Naruto then saw the note. Naruto quickly ran to it and read the note and his eyes widened and tear up. "No, Nabi-Chan, why do this to yourself?" With that, Naruto dropped the note and ran out of his apartment, closing and locking the door, almost instantly and quickly ran to where Hanabi was going.

* * *

Hinata hated herself for it, so that's why the next day, when Hanabi was gone and had escaped, she was relieved. She hated it when her father got angry and he would force her beat the crap out of her little sister, and if she did not do it, he threatened to start using Hanabi's body for pleasure instead of hers. Whenever Hinata cried in front of her sister, she would cover it up with a laugh, and then afterwards, her father would turn on her and literally get on top of her.

This all started when she was five, when Hanabi was born, when her mother died. At first, Hiashi tried using her sister's body for his frustration, but Hinata protected her. Hinata was the one who got her to walk, she was the one who got her to talk, she was the one who potty trained her, but Hanabi doesn't remember any of that. For the first three years of Hanabi's life she has never felt the wrath of her father. But then Hiashi decided to change tactics, 'beat the crap of her, and I won't fuck her' were his words. It worked every time, and Hinata was always lost in despair, that is until she saw Naruto.

Everyone hated him, but yet he got up every time and Hinata admired him for it, but never approached him because then he would know how much of a monster she is. Everyone thought Naruto was the monster, but the true monster was herself, she wasn't strong enough to stand up to her own father, and she knew that if she did, Hiashi would fuck her little sister, she wanted to commit suicide from the guilt, but then realized that Hiashi would then have free reign over her sister, and she did not want that to happen. There were a few sessions where Hinata's body would take over and enjoy it, she also hated herself for that, and she was a slut, a whore and nothing more.

Hinata even contemplated on ending her own sister's life, to protect her from Hiashi, but Hinata knew it was wrong, she knew that everything about her family was wrong, no that is an understatement. Her entire family was fucked up. Hiashi was pissed to see that Hanabi had run away, so he ordered a search party and now he was taking his frustration out inside of Hinata. Hinata looked up at her father who was being rough today.

Hiashi grunted with every thrust. "I-I'm coming Hatomi." Every time Hiashi rapes her, he would yell her mother's name, but he knew. He knew it was his daughter. With the last thrust, Hinata also came. She hated herself even more for that. Hiashi then pulled out of Hinata and smirked. "It's time I finally did this to Hanabi."

Hinata went wide eyed at that. "NO! Please don't do this! What would mother think if she saw you doing this to us!?" If all else fails to protect her sister from this kind of torture, Hinata brought up her mother like that, and Hiashi would cry, go on a rampage, beat the shit out of her, then finally Hanabi, but unfortunately it was not going to work today.

Hiashi slapped Hinata. "Alright, I know what you're doing every time you bring my wife up, but you can't protect her from life's pleasures anymore, or its punishments. The next time I see Hanabi, my pants are coming off and I shall teach her not to run away."

Hinata got up. "You have controlled me long enough, the only reason you have had control was so you could not touch my sister, but you have crossed the line!"

At that, Hiashi disabled all of Hinata's chakra points and stood over as he emptied himself of all of his cum, which splashed on his daughter's face. "Hanabi, clean my penis up with your mouth." With that, Hiashi thrust into Hinata's mouth and used it to clean himself.

Hinata's eyes flared when she heard her sister's name. "MMMPPH! PWAH! YOU BASTARD!"

Hiashi laughed as he pulled his pants up. "I think you shall watch your sister's first time, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

All of a sudden, a guard came in. "Hiashi, sir, we found Hanabi waiting at the front gate!"

Hiashi smirked. "Excellent, send her here."

Hinata's mind reeled. _Hanabi! Why the hell did you come back!?_

A few moments later Hanabi was brought in crying with two guards at her side. Who then released her and locked the door behind them. Hinata then noticed that she was using crutches to walk and was wearing a black shirt with an orange leaf symbol with black shorts then noticed that her left leg and right arm was set and had a makeshift cast on, she had a lot of bandages on. "Wh-what d-do y-y-you w-want f-f-father?"

Hiashi smirked as he unzipped his pants. Hinata tried to move but was unsuccessful. "Father please don't do this to her! She's only 7! Do it to me!"

Hanabi got scared as her father dropped his pants. "N-N-No, d-d-don't y-y-you a-and s-sister d-d-do th-this t-t-together?"

Hiashi only smirked as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. "You have been a bad girl Hanabi; it's time you get your punishment!"

Hinata began crying as she shook her head. "Hanabi! Why did you come back!?"

Hanabi began crying as well. "S-So I-I c-c-could p-protect h-him."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Protect who?"

Suddenly the door was busted down as Hiashi dropped his underwear. "ME! I thought you were a terrible father, but now I see that do this to your own children!" Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing there, and he was pissed with some of the fox's chakra leaking out. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HIASHI!"

Hinata stared at Naruto. _Oh thank Kami that Naruto found her and not some creep; I know Naruto would never hurt anybody._ Naruto seethed as he saw Hanabi and Hinata's position. "DIE!" Naruto quickly charged up to Hiashi and tackled him to the floor and Naruto started punching him in the face repeatedly. Naruto then decided to slam Hiashi's face into the floor while Hinata and Hanabi just watched.

Naruto then took out a Kunai and raised his arm and brought it down only to be stopped by a crying voice and a soft hand. "R-Ruto-K-Kun s-stop i-it p-please. Y-you're s-scaring m-me."

Naruto turned and looked into the eyes of Hanabi Hyuuga. "Nabi-Chan, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that when I saw you like that with your father standing over you like that, I just got real mad."

Hiashi struggled to get up. "D-Demon."

Hanabi shook her head. "N-No R-Ruto-Kun i-is n-not a-a d-demon."

Hiashi laughed. "You don't know do you?"

Naruto shook his as he grabbed Hiashi's shirt and shook him. "Don't you dare tell her!"

Hiashi then released chakra into Naruto's chakra points, disabling his movement. "Ruto-Kun! What is he talking about?"

Naruto struggled to move, but alas he could not. "Don't you dare say anything Hiashi! Nabi-Chan, I want you to cover your ears and not listen to your father."

Hiashi laughed hysterically. "The truth is that when Naruto was born, The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. This is why everyone wants him dead, the reason why everyone always beats him up every day! Everybody hates him!"

Hanabi then looked down at Naruto and began crying. Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the 'I hate you, you're a demon'. "W-Why d-did y-you l-lie t-to m-me?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Y-You t-told m-me th-that p-people w-weren't l-like th-that. I-I w-was wr-wrong a-about y-you." Hanabi then got up and ran away, well as fast as someone with a broken leg can run.

Hiashi laughed as he got up. He was about to chase Hanabi, and screw her until she got the idea of not to run away in her head. He walked on, until Naruto grabbed his ankle. "Wh-What!? I blocked you tenketsu!"

Naruto shook his head. "I guess you forgot about yesterday." With that Naruto knocked Hiashi out with one punch and quickly went over to Hinata and sent some chakra to run into her system, unblocking her tenketsu.

Hinata just laid there and cried. "I don't deserve this kindness."

Naruto shook his head. "Just get to Ichiraku's, we can talk about everything there. I'll find Hanabi."

Hinata got up and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

With that the two went their separate ways, to their destinations.

Hanabi arrived to the alleyway she crawled to last night, and curled up into a ball and. _I thought there would be some nice people, but there obviously isn't everyone is disgusting for beating up Ruto-Kun, Ruto-Kun is disgusting for lying about that!_ Just then she felt arms wrap around her, she recognized those arms. "I'm sorry Nabi-Chan, for not telling the truth, but I wanted you to have some hope that there is good in people. You know those nice people I was talking about earlier? I'm going to take you to them. Please give me one last chance."

Hanabi shook her head. "R-Ruto-K-Kun I-I th-think I-I c-can f-forgive y-you f-for th-that l-lie, b-but I-I d-don't th-think I-I c-can f-forgive th-the vi-village f-for t-torturing y-you f-for y-your e-e-entire l-l-life."

Naruto held Hanabi tighter. "These people didn't beat me up, come on, please trust me."

Hanabi looked up at Naruto. "O-Ok, o-one l-l-last ch-chance."

Naruto smiled as helped Hanabi up. "Shall I carry you?"

Hanabi nodded as Naruto picked her up and carried her piggy-back style. Hanabi tightly held Naruto and snuggled into Naruto's shoulder. "R-Ruto-Kun…" Naruto smiled as Hanabi trailed off with his name and began walking towards Ichiraku's.

Hinata was waiting for ten minutes at the Ramen stand when Naruto appeared. Hinata noticed that Hanabi was sleeping and drooling on Naruto's shoulder, it was cute. "Nabi-Chan it's time to wake up.

Hanabi stirred as she picked up her head, leaving a strand of saliva, hanging from her mouth to Naruto's shoulder. "H-Huh?"

Hinata giggled at the sight. "Hi Hanabi."

Hanabi shook her head as she saw her sister. "R-Ruto-K-Kun, p-please d-don't l-let m-me a-any c-closer t-to h-her."

Naruto got confused, "Why Nabi-Chan, isn't she your sister?"

Hanabi shook her head and began crying as she held Naruto tightly. "Sh-She j-joined m-my f-father i-in b-beating m-me, a-and sh-she en-enjoyed i-it t-t-to."

Naruto eyes suddenly darted to Hinata. "I think you better leave, Hinata. I thought you were the sweetest and nicest girl, but apparently I was wrong."

Hinata began crying and shook her head. "I-I'm soooooo sorry Hanabi-Chan, it's just that if I didn't do it, father would have raped you, I was forced to beat you, every time I cried, I covered it up with a laugh. I hated myself because of it, I even hated myself even more because my body enjoyed rape. I hate myself so much."

Hanabi shook her head. "Y-You c-could h-have a-at l-least t-told m-me, b-but a-all y-you d-did w-was b-beat m-me. I-I f-forgive y-you o-only b-because y-y-you were p-protecting m-m-me. B-But I-I st-still h-hate y-you. E-Every t-t-time I-I s-see y-y-your f-face, I-I f-feel a-a-a lot o-o-of p-pain. G-Get o-out, I-I d-don't w-want t-to s-see y-you a-again."

Hinata cried as she ran out of Ichiraku's. After that had happened, Teuchi and Ayame walked out from the back with cheery smiles. "Oh hey Naruto-Kun! Now who might you be?"

Hanabi smiled as Naruto sat Hanabi down in the stool. "Ha-Hanabi Hy-Hyuuga."

Teuchi smiled. "Well Hanabi, I'm Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame!"

Ayame smiled as well. "Hi!"

Hanabi nodded to this. "H-Hello."

After the introductions, Naruto and Hanabi placed there orders, and for the first time in her life, Hanabi was having a great time, while she didn't get most social standards down such as saying excuse me, or saying Itadikimatsu, or other stuff, she still had a great time.

By the time the two got home it was 2 pm and they did not know what to do. Hanabi spoke up. "R-Ruto-K-Kun, I-I'm th-thirsty c-can you p-please g-get m-me s-something t-to d-drink?"

Naruto smiled. "That's good Nabi-Chan, you're learning. What do you want? I have orange juice, water, milk-"

Hanabi smiled at the word 'milk'. "I want milk please!"

Naruto nodded as he got a cup and his milk and poured a cup and handed it to Hanabi. "Here you go Nabi-Chan, I'm guessing this is your favorite drink."

Hanabi nodded. "I-It i-is. A-Arigato."

Hanabi's hand shook as she took a few sips and the cup slipped and broke into pieces. Naruto got up and picked up the broken glass pieces and wiped the milk up.

Hanabi began crying. "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to d-drop i-it, p-p-please d-d-don't h-hit m-me."

Naruto looked up to Hanabi as he disposed the last of the mess and smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's ok Nabi-Chan, it's just spilled milk, no need to cry over it."

Hanabi smiled. "Th-Thank y-you R-Ruto-Kun."

Naruto poured another cup of milk, and this time Hanabi did not drop the cup as she drank it all. "A-Arigato, R-Ruto-K-Kun."

Naruto smiled at Hanabi. "Do you want to play a game Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi looked at Naruto in question. "G-Game? Wh-What k-kind o-o-of g-game?"

Naruto smiled. "A board game!"

Hanabi shook her head. "I-I d-don't kn-know h-h-how t-t-to p-p-play a-a-any."

Naruto put his hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll teach you. Hold on, I'll get the games."

Hanabi nodded. "O-Ok."

Naruto went to his wall, went through a couple of hand signs and placed his hand on the wall. A seal appeared and the wall suddenly disappeared and revealed a small pile of games. Naruto brought them all out and placed them on the floor while Hanabi looked at them in wonder. "Let's see, we have Ninja Stratego, Ninja Guess Who, Ninja Candy Land, Ninja Monopoly, Ninja Trouble, and Ninja Tsuro."

Hanabi thought about it for a minute. "Wh-Why d-d-does e-e-each g-g-game s-s-start wi-with Ni-Ninja?"

Naruto sighed, "These games are trademarked by the Ninja Entertainment Syndicate, or NES for short. They are actually considering changing their name to Shinobi Ninja Entertainment Syndicate, or SNES for short, kinda redundant don't you think?" Naruto and Hanabi laughed at that.

Hanabi smiled at that, "Th-They s-sound se-self a-a-absorbed i-if y-you a-ask m-me."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "So Nabi-Chan, what do you want to play?"

Hanabi took a moment to think. _Wow, Naruto is so nice to me, he took me to eat, he had me meet some of his friends, he seems so well off now, but yet, in the beginning, he was scorned and beaten, like me, all due to circumstances out of his control. I don't know why or he stayed so good or so pure in his heart, he is so strong. Oh, right! Got to choose a game. _"U-Ummm I-I th-think I-I w-want t-to p-p-play N-Ninja Mo-Monopoly."

Naruto smiled. "Great choice!"

They played two games, which took almost the rest of the day. The first game Naruto won, because Hanabi was still learning and by the second game, during which, Naruto sent a clone to make dinner, she got the hang of it and won. Hanabi smiled. "Th-Thank y-you R-Ruto-K-Kun, I-I h-had f-fun, o-one m-more g-game, p-please?"

Naruto smirked. "You're on!"

Naruto passed out the money and they were about to roll to go first but there was a knock on the door. Hanabi smiled at Naruto. "I-I'll g-get i-it!" Hanabi got up and walked to the door, while Naruto followed her. Hanabi turned the door knob and opened the door as she put a smile on her face. "H-Hello! M-My n-name i-is H-Hanabi Hy-Hyuuga, wh-what i-is y-your n-name?"

The man looked down at the smiling girls and smiled behind his mask. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki, is he here?"

Naruto smirked. "Yes, I am here Kakashi-Sensei, what is it you want?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura told me what happened, and I am here to discuss this particular situation. We have to take this up to the Hokage."

Naruto shook his head. "I would tell Jiji myself, but those old geezers would stick there ugly noses in it and try to relocate her from the 'demon'." Naruto then hugged Hanabi with one arm. "I don't want them to take her away."

Hanabi began tearing up at his words. _He cares about me._ Hanabi then hugged Naruto. "I-I d-don't w-want t-to l-leave h-him."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, what do you know about taking care of children?" Naruto frowned. "Well I know that children need food, drinks, a welcoming environment, and lots of love." With that Naruto kissed Hanabi in the forehead. Hanabi smiled at that.

Kakashi shook his head. "Well look at it from the Hokage's point of view, would you rather send a child to a person, who is still tormented by half the village, or to loving and accepting family? Not my opinion, if I had the choice, I would fully support you in taking care of Hanabi, but you do have to look at it from his point of view."

Naruto shook his head. "Fine! I'll talk to Jiji tomorrow, but if any of the old geezers try to take her away, I will not pull any punches."

Kakashi sighed. _Ugh, I'll have to go with him._ "Ok, we'll go to the Hokage Tower tomorrow. Meet me there at noon, bring Hanabi."

Naruto nodded. "Hai Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi turned and walked out the door and smiled. "Alright, have a nice night Naruto, and Hanabi it was nice meeting you and I hope you have a nice night as well."

Naruto smiled. "Yosh! See you tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei!"

Hanabi smiled as she waved. "B-Bye K-Kakashi!"

Kakashi waved back as he shut the door and the Naruto Clone walked in. "Dinner's ready!" The original Naruto and Hanabi then walked to the dinner table. For dinner, they were having steak.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she tasted the steak. "I-It's a-awesome N-Naruto, wh-when di-di y-you l-learn t-to c-cook?"

Naruto sadly smiled. "Well, when no one wants to sell to you, you have to resort to hunting or stealing." Hanabi hung her head. "Don't worry about me Nabi-Chan, that's in the past, besides I have you now."

Hanabi lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "Th-Thank y-you R-Ruto-K-Kun."

After dinner, Naruto gave Hanabi some of his old pajamas to change into while he cleaned up the board games and sealed them in the wall again. He hid his valuables through seals, the rest he could not fit, was not skilled enough to seal yet, or was a necessity for immediate access. As for the rest, he could not care less about.

Naruto then turned off all the lights and walked up to his bedroom, where he knocked on the door. "Nabi-Chan, are you done getting changed?"

There were a few seconds of silence before he heard the answer. "Y-Yes, y-you m-may c-come i-in n-now, I-I'm ch-changed."

Naruto opened the door and saw Hanabi look and smile at him. "Nabi-Chan, where do you want to sleep?"

Hanabi walked over to where Naruto was standing and hugged him. "Wh-Where e-ever y-you s-sleep Ru-Ruto-K-K-Kun."

Naruto smiled as he picked Hanabi up bridal style and laid her on his bed, then laid her crutches next to the bed. "Do you want the nightlight on or no?"

Hanabi nodded her head. "N-Nightl-l-light p-p-please."

Naruto turned on the nightlight, turned off the light, crawled into the bed with Hanabi, pulled up the blanket, and held Hanabi. "Night Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi looked up to Naruto and frowned as a thought crossed her mind. "W-We w-w-won't b-be a-a-able t-t-to d-d-do th-this i-if th-they t-take m-me a-a-away, h-huh? I-If th-they t-take m-m-me, I-I w-will n-never s-s-see y-you a-again." Hanabi began crying at this thought.

Naruto held Hanabi even closer. "It's alright, I will never let anyone take you away, even though we just met last night, you have become important to me, more important to anyone in the world. I will protect you and make you happy for the rest of your life. I love you so much."

Hanabi's face suddenly went red. "I-I l-love y-y-you a-as w-well. Y-You a-are th-the fir-first per-person t-to s-s-say th-that t-t-to m-me." Hanabi began crying in joy as she held Naruto even tighter. "Th-That m-makes m-me s-so h-happy. I-I th-thought th-that y-you w-would h-h-have re-rejected m-my f-feelings."

Naruto smiled as he rocked Hanabi back and forth. "Nabi-Chan, even if I did not love you the same way you love me, I would always have protected you, and tried to make you happy."

Hanabi smiled as she touched Naruto's face. "R-Ruto-K-Kun, i-if t-two p-people l-love ea-each o-other, d-don't th-they k-kiss? C-Can I-I g-get a-a k-kiss?" Naruto smiled as he lowered his face to Hanabi's level and kissed her… on the cheek. Hanabi shook her head. "N-Not wh-what I-I m-meant."

Naruto shook his head. "Nabi-Chan, even though we do have feelings for each other, you are too young to get into a relationship."

Hanabi began tearing up at that but was replaced by determination. "I-I d-don't c-care a-about th-the a-age. L-Let o-others th-think wh-what th-they w-want, be-because r-right n-now I-I w-want y-you."

Naruto was stunned. "Alright Nabi-Chan, are you sure you want this to be your first kiss? Are you sure you would not wait till a special moment?"

Hanabi shook her head and brought her face two inches away from his face, both of which were blushing. "A-Any mo-moment wi-with y-you i-is a-a sp-special mo-moment."

Naruto smiled as they brought their lips together in a sloppy, yet passionate kiss, as they held each other in their arms, tightly. The kiss lasted so long, that when they separated, the last thing they saw were each other's eyes, cerulean blue and lilac tinged white, the last thing they tasted were each other's lips and tongue, the last thing they felt were each other's bodies heating up from the passionate kiss as they hugged and held each other, the last thing they smelled were each other's natural scent, lilac from Hanabi, and fresh rain from Naruto, the last thing they heard from each other was "I-I lo-love y-you." As they fell asleep into blissful and happy dreams once again.

* * *

**A/N Alright, before I get yelled yet for making the relationship to early, first of all this is going to be a lolicon fanfic, I'm not sure if it's going to be lemon-free or not, but you get the point. My second reason for this is that Hanabi has been deprived from a relationship of any kind (ranging from parental to lover) for her entire life (at least what she can remember), she of course would get attached to the first person who is kind to her, luckily that first person was Naruto, as for Naruto's end, his fault is wanting Hanabi to be happy. If you're worried, that I'm going to make the relationship unhealthy or wrong (It's fucking lolicon! Get over the age!) don't worry about it, I won't make Hanabi too obsessive, though I can make her overly attached to Naruto at first, emotionally of course. I'm going on a cruise to Bermuda October 20th-27th, round trip of course, so don't expect any updates until then, if you already have read chapter 14 of Escape then you already know this. Ummm as where I get my images, Google well its free-use for non-profit entertainment. Let's see, anything else, great chapter... yadda yadda yadda... ummm can't think of anything else. I made this chapter long as the last chapter I'm gonna do for a week and a half, maybe one more chapter but I doubt it. Sorry for the long Author's Notes, but it's necessary. Like always, R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	3. Tragedy

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Saving Her Chapter 3! Wow, how long has it been since my last chapter, 2 weeks? Anyways, after I cam back from my cruise, I got the shits then I got fucking cold, which when I do get sick, I get it bad, so I did a little of this over the week. Anyways italics means thoughts. A total of 7,219 words this chapter, including the A/N's**

**WARNING: Description of abuse (Trust me this needs a warning), Rape (You should know the type of shit that goes down in this story by now), Tearjerker (To sum it all up) DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

* * *

Naruto was the first one to wake up. He looked at the sleeping Hanabi, who was clinging to him with a surprising amount of strength. The happiness of her face made him smile as he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath and caught a whiff of Hanabi's natural scent. _Lilacs, such a great smell… Wait… why am I attracted to a seven year old?_ Naruto's question was answered when Hanabi's smile glowed even brighter when she tried to snuggle her head right into his neck and held him tighter. _Because her smile is so radiant, it makes me so happy when she is happy, it also makes me sad when she is sad, and she isn't cute, she's beautiful._ Naruto smiled at this thought when he felt Hanabi's head rested right next to his, and Hanabi's smile seemed she couldn't be happier and she was still sleeping. Naruto then saddened as he remembered last night and held Hanabi a bit tighter._ If they even try to take her away from me, there will be hell to pay!_

Hanabi opened her eyes as they separated and the two looked each other in the eyes. "R-Ruto-K-Kun, wh-what's wr-wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just worried what will happen later today."

It took a Hanabi a moment to remember. "D-Don't wor-worry, th-they wo-won't t-take m-me aw-away fr-from y-you."

Naruto sadly grinned at that. "I know that already, but what I'm worried about is what I will do, how far I am willing to go, just so we can continue to see each other, and I'm scared I might do something that will make you hate me, even though I would have done it for you."

Hanabi shook her head. "I-I d-don't c-care wh-what y-you d-do, a-as lo-long a-as y-you d-don't ki-kill m-my si-sister, ev-even th-though I-I st-still h-hate h-her, I-I wi-will st-still lo-love y-you, ev-even i-if y-you d-do k-kill h-her."

Naruto stared at Hanabi in shock. "A-Are you sure Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Y-You we-were th-the o-only per-person t-to sh-show me a-any k-kindness, th-the o-only per-person t-to lo-love m-me, t-to h-hold m-me, t-to t-tell m-me g-good n-night, t-to m-make m-me sm-smile, t-to m-make me ha-happy. I-In re-return, I-I wi-will b-be th-the f-first per-person t-to st-stand b-by y-your s-side, n-no m-matter wh-what you d-do, be-because I-I lo-love y-you R-Ruto-K-Kun."

Naruto smiled at Hanabi and hugged her. "Thanks Nabi-Chan, I really needed that."

Hanabi hugged Naruto back. "I-I'm th-the one th-that sh-should b-be th-thanking you. F-For s-saving m-me, you kn-know?"

Naruto looked at Hanabi. "Well, we should at least get ready for the day; Kami knows it's going to be a long one."

Hanabi and Naruto smiled as they got out of bed and got changed. Hanabi smirked as she kissed Naruto, which made Naruto tense a bit, but could not resist as he kissed her back. "Wh-What sh-should we h-have for br-breakfast?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Hmmm, let's see I have ramen, eggs, french toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and sausage… how about eggs, bacon and french toast. How does that sound?"

Hanabi nodded her head. "I-I th-think th-that s-sounds g-good, I w-want sc-scrambled p-please."

Naruto smiled as he walked out the room, with Hanabi following. "You can help if you want."

Hanabi stopped for a second. "Wh-What i-if I-I sc-screw u-up o-or so-something. I-If I-I d-do, y-you wi-will hi-hit m-me." _If I do something bad, he'll punish me… just like father did for killing my own mother for my entire life…_ Hanabi began crying

Naruto warmly smiled at Hanabi as he hugged her, rubbing her back, comforting her. _A little girl should not be crying over this, Hiashi, next time I see you and you even try to touch her again, I won't be so merciful._ "It's ok Nabi-Chan, I will never hit you for anything, and I love you too much to hurt you in any way shape or form. Plus, I believe that you can become an excellent cook."

Hanabi smiled at his encouragement. _That's right, Ruto-Kun would never hurt me, and I keep forgetting that. Father… I hate you so much. _"O-Ok, l-let's g-go c-cook u-us s-some br-breakfast."

Naruto nodded at that as he gathered the pots, pans, salt, pepper and other spices he wanted for the cooking, and of course the food itself and explained what temp to set for each food and once all the temperatures were set, he allowed Hanabi to scramble the eggs, pour it in, soak the toast in egg and leave it in the toaster, and even put the bacon in. Naruto instructed Hanabi what to look for when the toast needed to be turned, when the bacon needed to be flipped, and when the egg needed to be stirred. Within five minutes, the meal was ready, as Hanabi put the food on the plates and even served them. "Itadikimatsu Naruto smiled as he tasted the food and his eyes widened in surprise. "Very good Hanabi! This is so much better than how I cook, or for that matter, how any restaurant cooks! Have you cooked before?"

Hanabi shook her head as she surprised herself. "N-No th-this is my f-first t-time c-cooking."

Naruto smiled at that. "Well then you are a natural!"

Hanabi smiled. "W-Well y-you we-were th-the o-one th-that t-told me h-how t-to c-cook."

The two finished their breakfast and Naruto cleaned everything up as Hanabi got ready for the shower. "Alright Nabi-Chan, towels, clothes, and bandages are on the bed, I had a clone set it up for you."

Hanabi nodded and smiled as she entered the bathroom. Naruto waited 10 minutes before Hanabi was done. "I-It's al-alright Ruto-K-Kun, I c-can dr-dress a-and b-bandage m-mys-self t-today."

Naruto nodded. "I'll check those wounds after I get out and changed. Oh, and Nabi-Chan, please don't run away this time, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Hanabi smiled at that. "Do-Don't wo-worry R-Ruto-K-Kun, I wo-won't ru-run a-away th-this t-time. I pr-promise th-that I wi-will al-always st-stick by y-your s-side."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he entered the bathroom and began his shower and this time, Hanabi did stay. Like Hanabi, Naruto finished in ten minutes. When Naruto got dressed, he called Hanabi in. "Nabi-Chan, I'm done! Can you come in here so I can check your wounds?"

The door opened and in walked Hanabi with crutches of course, and sat down on the bed, while Naruto removed all of Hanabi's bandages. "H-How do th-they l-look?"

Naruto smiled sadly at Hanabi. "Not too bad, I was worried that they might have become infected and they seem to be healing quite nicely, another day or two, and you will be able take the bandages. As for your arm and leg, give them 2 more weeks. Unfortunately, these injuries will scar."

* * *

**Abuse Description Start (Trust me, this needs it for those that want to avoid it)**

Hanabi shook her head as tears began sliding down her face. "Th-They wi-will be no-nothing mo-more th-than cr-cruel re-reminders of wh-what my fa-father has d-done to me." Hanabi then began having flashbacks of her cruelest treatment by her own family and launched herself into Naruto's arms. "N-No, i-i-it's su-supposed t-to b-be o-over, wh-why a-am I-I re-remem-ember-ering th-this!? Ru-Ruto-K-Kun! D-don't le-let g-go! D-Daddy st-stop i-it! N-No! N-Not th-the ho-hole! An-Anything b-but th-that! St-Stop sm-smashing f-face a-against th-the gl-glass, st-stop cu-cutting m-me! St-Stop dr-drowning m-me! Th-The lemon ju-juice st-stings! Si-Sister, Wh-Why ar-are y-you he-helping hi-him!"

Naruto held the crying Hanabi and stroked her back as she relived her worst memories. He knew her treatment was bad, but what she was describing was beyond his imagination. _They pissed and shit in her mouth and in her cuts!? Hiashi, next time I see you, I will tear you apart, as slowly and painfully as possible._ Naruto seethed as Hanabi went into description of how she was tied up naked to a rotating board and was used as target practice, with poisoned kunai. There was nothing he could do or say to have Hanabi calm down except hold her tightly and rub her back. He really hated to see Hanabi like this and began crying at this point. _Who could ever do this to child? I swear to Kami, Hiashi I will make you suffer a thousand fold before killing you, no death is too good for you; I will keep you barely alive for the rest of your life._

Hanabi was nowhere near done as she went into a description of how she was forced to beat and eat a stray dog alive when she was caught that she found, made friends with and took care of for two years. "No-Nora, I-I a-am s-so sor-sorry, I-I-I ho-hope y-you c-can fo-forgive m-me! I-I c-c-can't g-g-g-get th-the t-t-taste o-out o-o-of m-m-my mo-mouth! I-It's s-s-so hor-horrible!" All of sudden Hanabi puked, which Naruto summoned a clone to clean up, as she remembered Nora's pained and confused face, as she was forced to cut off each limb and eat them. "Ru-Ruto-K-Kun pl-please st-stop th-these im-images!"

Naruto's heart was broken at the sight of the emotionally torn Hanabi and felt sick to his stomach as Hanabi then cried on how she was forced to eat whatever she puked up, until everything had been eaten. To say that Naruto was pissed and sick to his stomach at this point was like an understatement and this understatement is like comparing negative infinity to infinity. Whatever fucked up entity would force a child into such a life should be the one to suffer, not the child.

Naruto rocked Hanabi back and forth as she continued describing her most horrible experiences which included, but not limited to, that she was forced to kill a baby a mother did not want anymore, was almost turned into a breeding factory at the age of 5 as she almost was fed hormone filled food… almost, and so much more, with each statement Hanabi crying harder, and Naruto held tighter as he could no longer slow down the tears pouring down his face._ Nora, please forgive me, I hope you don't think any less of me, I truly hope I can join you in heaven, I truly hope that we can still be friends, if not, I understand. To the baby who did not get a chance to live, I'm sorry I killed you, I'm so sorry to everyone I hurt or killed because of my father._

**Abuse Description End**

* * *

At that thought Hanabi began crying so hard she could not speak anymore and then the only things she knew in existence at that were the pain of her past and Naruto's arms around her. Naruto held Hanabi tightly to let her know that he was sharing her pain. The two sat there crying, Hanabi, for her pain, Naruto, for Hanabi, for hours on end.

Hanabi eventually calmed down enough to regain her composure, which allowed Naruto to do the same. "I-I'm so-sorry Ru-Ruto-K-Kun, I-I re-really ho-hope yo-you do-don't ha-hate m-me af-after th-that."

Naruto held Hanabi tight. "It's alright Nabi-Chan that is all in the past right now, and no matter what you do or did, I will always love you."

Hanabi sniffled as she hugged Naruto back. "Th-Thank y-you Ru-Ruto-K-Kun. f-for ho-holding m-me thr-through a-all th-that, a-and I-I l-love y-you a-as w-well."

The two then looked into each other's eyes then kissed. When they separated a knock on the door was heard. Naruto smiled at Hanabi. "I'll get it Nabi-Chan; you can come if you want."

Hanabi simply smiled and nodded as Naruto made his way to the door and opened it to once again reveal Kakashi. "Ka-Kakashi-S-San, wh-what a-are y-you do-doing h-here?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I know I told you two to meet up at the Hokage tower, but I thought it would be easier for all of us to go together and bring the issue up with the Hokage."

Naruto sighed. "That and you don't trust me to show up on my own."

Kakashi smirked. "I don't blame you, if I was in your position, I probably would have run away, but it needs to be done. Are you two ready?"

Hanabi clung to Naruto, nodded, but Kakashi noticed that her face was telling a different story. "I-I do-don't wa-want to be aw-away fr-from Ruto-K-Kun. B-But I will g-go an-anywa-ways."

Naruto groaned in agreement. "Alright, I'm as read as ever… lets go."

Kakashi turned around as Hanabi followed, while Naruto quickly turned all the lights off, locked the door and caught up to Kakashi and Hanabi.

When the trio arrived at the Hokage's Office, Naruto was about to burst in when Kakashi held him back. "What is it Kakashi-Sensei!? We came here to see Jiji, right?"

Kakashi shook his head. "The Hokage's dead Naruto, he died fighting Orochimaru sealed away his jutsu, and it happened while you were fighting Gaara, I did not want to tell you yesterday but…"

Naruto shook his head as tear ran down his face. "You tell me now!? Why couldn't tell me earlier!?" Naruto hung his head low as he began sobbing. "Wh-Why Jiji, why di-did y-you h-have t-to die? The o-only per-person I-I could consider m-m-my grandfather i-i-is d-dead. It's not fair!" Naruto cried harder as he slumped back against the wall, and continued crying until he felt small arms wrap around him.

Naruto looked up to see Hanabi holding him, and rubbing his back the same way he rubbed hers, and he held her back, his head on her shoulders. "I-It's al-alright, he-he's i-in a be-better pl-place n-now." Naruto continued crying as Hanabi comforted him, much like he comforted her.

When Naruto calmed down, he pulled away as Hanabi wiped Naruto's tears away and kissed him on the cheek. "Th-There n-now, do y-you f-feel be-better Ruto-K-Kun?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yes I do Nabi-Chan."

Naruto stood up as Kakashi took great interest of what just happened. _Hmmm, I know it's none of my business, but… I think something might be going on between these two, honestly, I don't really care, but if the old farts pick this up, they could use that against Naruto. _Kakashi cleared his throat. "I don't know if there is a relationship between you two or not, but please keep it on the down low for now; we don't want to give them a reason to separate you."

Naruto smirked. "I'd like to let them try to separate us. I want to see how their entrails nicely decorate the room, and if I get the chance to, I'll have Hiashi decorate his own little center piece, and when I say he'll do it on his own, I mean I'll have him cut his own organs out, no not torturous enough…"

Kakashi paled as Hanabi got an evil smirk on her face. "Wh-Why do-don't we ha-have hi-him cu-cut hi-his o-own d-dick o-off ad h-have h-him e-eat it."

Kakashi just stood there shocked. "Uhhhh Hanabi, I know he abused you and all but this is your father we are talking about."

Hanabi shook her head. "A-And I wa-was hi-his d-daughter."

Kakashi was about to say something. "You don't realize what Hiashi put Nabi-Chan through, let's just say it made my life seem like I had a perfect loving family, while everyone in the village loved me."

Kakashi did not know what to say at that, and he probably did not know what Hanabi went through if her life was that much worse than Naruto's. "Well we should proceed nonetheless; the elders should be not too much farther down the hall."

"Proceed where Kakashi Hatake?"

The three looked at the source of the voice only to notice Hiashi walk towards them. "What are you doing here Hiashi?"

Hiashi then noticed Hanabi, who then clung onto Naruto. "To get my daughters back and to make sure that this demon boy doesn't kidnap them again. So, where is Hinata child?"

Naruto's face went pure red in anger, while his pupils matched his face and made several clones, while the original held Hanabi defensively. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto's voice was laced with the demon's voice as red chakra was released everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this?" Everyone turned around in time to see Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the council Konohagakure, and Naruto took advantage of the situation tackled Hiashi Hyuuga and began stabbing him, careful not to hit any vital organs, Naruto had many more plans for him, and Hanabi joined in with Naruto as she began took his head and smashed it against the floor multiple times.

After the shock of seeing the Hyuuga Clan Head being tackled and now Ground and Pounded by two children one of which was his own daughter, the elders and Kakashi pulled them off of Hiashi, "What the hell has gotten into you children!?"

Hanabi's eyes narrowed at the elders. "Th-That ba-bastard ha-has ab-abused a-and tor-tortured me f-for my en-entire l-life!"

Koharu and Homura then looked at Hiashi. "Is this true Hiashi?"

Hiashi coughed up blood. "No, I would never touch any of my daughters, what Hatomi would say to me, Kami bless her soul. No, the demon brat has corrupted my daughter and turned her against me; it's only a matter of time before he gets to Hinata."

Naruto grabbed Hiashi by the collar. "BULL! Nabi-Chan told me the kinds of things you do to her, I am not the demon, and the only demon here is you!"

Homaru held his hand. "Everyone calm down, let's speak in a more private chamber, than this hallway, we don't want rumors to spread if we're lucky, no one overheard us. Follow us."

During the walk, the tension was intense, Naruto and Hanabi looked like they were ready to not attack, but to kill Hiashi. Hiashi on the other hand kept his killing intent only focused on Naruto. _Today is the day I finally get my hands on Hanabi, that little whore deserves what is coming for her, she doesn't deserve to be happy, she should not be happy if her mother, my wife is dead._

Once they arrived at the room the elders locked, and sealed the room and the group sat down around the table in the room. Koharu then looked at each person in the group. "Alright, explain what the hell happened, we'll start with you Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded. "Well, yesterday I woke up to see that Hanabi was missing, I sent out a few guards to look for her while I talked to Hinata, who had no idea of where she was. Then I was informed that Hanabi was at the front gate and she was brought in crying. Before I asked why she was crying, the demon boy burst in the door, which caught me off guard, tackled me, Hanabi ran away, the demon boy followed her and Hinata followed them out the compound. My daughters have been missing and I have been in the meeting room with the elders ever since. I just got out and came here to see Hanabi and not Hinata present. What have done with my other daughter demon boy?"

The elders looked at Naruto. "Ok, explain yourself, what happened?"

Naruto sighed. "As I was escaping the hospital, I noticed a feint blood trail, which was fresh, so I followed it. I then arrived at a scene where a little girl was about to get raped by a drunken villager, so I kicked his ass and got a closer look at the girl. The girl was a bloody mess and was unrecognizable, as there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered in a cut, bruise or blood. I talked with her a bit and from her words and actions, which indicated trust issues, depression, and suicidal thoughts, and not to mention she stuttered a lot, I concluded that she was abused recently and just had escaped. After this conversation, I learned that her name was Hanabi, and she confirmed that she was abused. Scared that her family would come for her if she was emitted into the hospital, I gave her my jacket, as her clothes were torn apart by that bastard, and carried her to my house, where I bandaged her wounds and put a cast around her arm and leg, and gave her CPR as her heart had stopped beating, saving her life. Tired, she wanted to sleep next to me errrr… naked… ummm… in her words, she wanted the skin to skin contact she never had her entire life." Everyone raised an eyebrow to this and looked at Hanabi, and only nodded in confirmation.

Naruto nodded as he continued. "Anyways, the next day, Sakura woke us up, I explained everything to her, she left, we ate breakfast, Nabi-Chan took her shower, I helped her change her bandages, and I took my shower, afterwards and came out to find Nabi-Chan missing. I find a note, which said that she was going back to the Hyuuga Compound because she was scared that her father would find me and kill me, then proceed to beat her more than ever before." Naruto held out a paper. "Before you ask here is that note." Homura then took the note, looked at it, performed a few jutsu to check to see if it's authentic by checking the date and time it was written and by whom it was written, then they checked to see if it was written truthfully, though very difficult, is the only option as checking for stress would produce a positive no matter if Hanabi was forced to write it or not, everything was checked out as he nodded in confirmation.

Naruto sighed as his teeth grinded in anger. "When I arrived, I burst the door down to see Hinata on the ground, unable to move with… with… semen all over her face, and Nabi-Chan was on the bed with Hiashi standing over her naked and hard. Needless to say I beat the shit out of him, only to be stopped by Nabi-Chan, who was scared. Hiashi then took advantage of that moment to stop my chakra flow, paralyzing me and then he told Hanabi about the demon fox inside of me. Hanabi then began crying, not because of the demon inside of me, but because I lied to her that not everyone was mean, I apologized then showed her some people that weren't mean to me, which of course was Ayame and Teuchi then we headed back to my house, where we played Ninja Monopoly, during which Kakashi-Sensei came over and told me that Sakura told him everything, so he made me agree to come here to talk about living arrangements for Nabi-Chan, even though we will fight tooth and nail to have us live together. The next day, we have our breakfast, showers, while I was changing her bandages, I noticed that her injuries were going to scar, and she broke down as she remembered the worst of her abuse. We arrive here with Kakashi in tow, and Kakashi finally told me the Hokage was dead, Nabi-Chan comforted me in that, and then Hiashi came along, which pissed me off. I then unleashed Kyuubi's Chakra, made multiple clones, and then you two came along. That's my whole story."

The Elders were impressed to say the least. They were suspecting some half assed story, no, this was a full story, and they had the feeling that Naruto was hiding something but it had nothing to do with the current situation, whether Hanabi is going to stay in the Hyuuga Compound or not, and if not, where Hanabi was going to stay. They then took fifteen minutes to discuss the situation and came to a conclusion. Homura then looked up. "After discussing, we have decided to remove Hanabi and Hinata from their homes, now where they want to live will be up to them, they will have 72 hours to decide upon notice, then we will decide for them. Should they decide on a location, then we will discuss it over and decide the living arrangements. This meeting is adjourned." Hanabi then hugged Naruto, who hugged her back.

Hiashi instantly burst out into anger. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING THE HYUUGA HEIRS AWAY!?"

Koharu looked at the Clan Head. "The reason why we decided to take this course of action is because Hanabi is clearly exerting signs of child abuse, and no one can make up a story like that, additionally, Naruto has produced proof of what had happened. We looked for tells in Naruto's face, and as such, there were none, while your face had plenty of them. Thus, we came to the quick conclusion that you are an unfit parent and thus needed to have your children removed. We shall send out a search team for Hinata ASAP, non-Hyuuga of course."

Hiashi then angrily stormed out of the room. Kakashi sighed. "Well, that actually went better than I expected."

Naruto then frowned. "I thought you two would go against me."

The two elders sighed. Koharu shook her head and smiled. "You thought we were against you just because you had a demon sealed inside of you? No, the reason we hard on you was to protect you. For example, instead of sending you to the nice apartment you wanted, we gave you the crappy you have right now. The reason for that was because that neighborhood had the most people who wanted to kill you. Reasons such as these were why we were against you so much."

Naruto nodded as he did not want to argue any further, he figured that this was a close to 'we are your friends' as possible from these two. Hanabi then spoke up. "I w-want to li-live wi-with Ruto-K-Kun."

Homaru looked at Hanabi. "Are you sure? Naruto does not exactly live in a place fit for children. Additionally, a lot of people hate him, and we are afraid you will get caught into that hate."

Hanabi shook her head. "If th-they h-hate me f-for wh-who I li-live wi-with, th-then th-they a-are n-not r-real fr-friends. Ruto-K-Kun h-has ta-taken ca-care of m-me, wh-which in-included fee-feeding me, hea-healing me, pro-protecting me, pl-playing wi-with me, a-and mo-most im-important of a-all, lo-loving m-me. I l-love Ruto-K-Kun s-so mu-much, i-it wo-would hu-hurt mo-more th-than wh-what m-my fa-father h-has do-don to me in my en-entire li-life co-combined." Hanabi put on the biggest and most powerful puppy eyes ever in the history of the ninja world, now will be known as Hanabi's Special Puppy Dog Eyes Technique or HSPDET.

Everyone in the room went awwwww, and the person most affected was Naruto himself. "Na-Nabi-Chan… I-I love you as well..."

Hanabi then faced Naruto and made it even stronger, which caused Naruto to collapse. The elders cleared their throats. "Alright, we shall extend your stipend to cover for food, clothes and school, whether it's the Ninja Academy or not." They took out a scroll, opened it and made a couple hand signs and unsealed some of the money and handed it to Naruto. "Here, go buy her some clothes and get some ice cream or something. If Hinata is not found by tomorrow, you can join the search if you wish. You three are now dismissed."

Naruto and Hanabi nodded as Kakashi followed them out. Naruto turned to Kakashi. "You can leave us now Kakashi-Sensei we have a lot to discuss now." Kakashi nodded as he walked away. He knew not to speak at this point. Naruto turned to Hanabi. "Why did you not say anything about your sister?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Be-Because sh-she w-was for-forced to do it. P-Plus it is h-her st-story to t-tell."

Naruto nodded as they went off clothes shopping, sealed them in a scroll of course, and then got some Liner at the Barbecue, where they met Shino and Kiba. They asked Hanabi and Naruto what they were doing together and where Hinata was. After a long explanation, which extended well beyond the time they signed the check, they said good bye and got some Ice Cream. As the two were walking back to Naruto's apartment, they looked at each other and smiled as they both had the same thought. _I wish this would never end._

By the time they got back to the apartment, it was time to go to bed. Hanabi unsealed her clothes and put on some pajamas to wear and smiled at Naruto as she got into bed. All of a sudden, Naruto had a terrible feeling something was going to happen, so he decided to lock and seal the door in way so it was almost impossible to enter, but very east get out, Naruto learned this the hard way. "Ruto-K-Kun, wh-what a-are y-you do-doing?"

Naruto sighed as he went through the hand signs. "I'm putting up a barrier on the door so it is difficult to get in, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen, and these usually turn out right." Just as Naruto was about finish off the seal, the door burst into pieces.

"Fa-Father. Wh-What a-are y-you do-doing h-here?"

Naruto regained his senses and realized that Hiashi was standing there, he was about to attack when Hiashi got behind him and used the Jyuuken on him and tied Naruto up and put a seal on him. "NABI-CHAN! RUN AWAY! NOW!"

It was too late as Hiashi caught Hanabi by the throat and threw her on the bed. Hanabi then began crying "N-No fa-father, do-don't do th-this."

Hiashi only smirked. "That temporary seal should make the demon boy unable to access his demon chakra, and with that chakra fueled wire, he will not be going anywhere, instead he will have a front row seat to this show."

Naruto's eyes widened as he struggled to move. "HIASHI! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! SOMEBODY! HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!"

Hiashi only laughed. "I put a silencing seal on this room; no sound can escape. Now, time has come to do finally do this." Hiashi smirked as he put a silencing seal on Naruto. "Now all he can do is watch what happens."

* * *

**Rape Start**

Naruto, try as he might could not move as he watched the horror unfold before him. Hiashi dropped his pants and began jerking off, Hanabi tried escaping, but he did a one handed jyukken to stop her, as his other hand was busy. Hiashi then grabbed Hanabi's head. "FA-FATHER! NO! DO-DON'T! ST-STOP!" Hiashi then slid his dick inside Hanabi's mouth, centimeter by centimeter, until her mouth was stretched to its limit, and Hiashi's tip hitting the back of her throat. Hiashi the angled downward and began thrusting balls deep, slowly at first then began to quicken. Hanabi began crying at this "HHHHHMMMPPPPH! MMMMMM!" If Naruto was pissed when Hanabi relived her abuse, then he did not know what pissed meant. Naruto was trying to call on the Kyuubi, but the seal Hiashi put on prevented access to his own seal. He could not scream or move. He stared at Hiashi with so much killing intent that the fly that got caught in crossfire, actually died from it, unfortunately, if the Kyuubi added in his own killing intent, then it could have killed Hiashi, but Naruto could not access the Kyuubi as of this moment.

Hiashi began thrusting in her mouth harder and faster than before and then took it out and came all over her face, hair and inside her mouth, which most of it landed. Hanabi was crying even harder. "So, how does it taste?"

Hanabi sniffled. "I-I-It t-t-tastes ho-horrible. Pl-Please st-st-stop th-th-this fa-father. Re-Relea-lease Ru-Ruto-K-K-Kun n-n-now!"

Hiashi smirked. "Why stop now when we can go all the way? No, the demon boy can enjoy this front row seat."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he forced out more killing intent, but alas it still wasn't enough. Hiashi laughed as he took Hanabi's shirt off and unwrapped Hanabi's bandage around her chest, the one that just simply covers her. Hiashi then began rubbing himself on her nipples. "Fa-a-a-a-a-ather pl-pl-pl-plea-ea-ea-ease. St-St-Sto-o-o-o-op-p-p i-i-i-it-t-t-t." Hiashi didn't listen as he grabbed where future breasts would be and put his penis in between them and began thrusting back and forth again and then came all over her face and body. "Pl-Please n-n-no."

Hiashi ignored her as he took off her pants and panties and touched her pussy. "Fa-Father n-n-no, d-d-don't."

Hiashi then looked Hanabi in the eyes, "I'm going to do this last."

Hanabi began crying harder as her father lifted her legs and there was nothing Naruto could do about it. Hiashi then spread Hanabi's asshole then insert his penis in and began thrusting roughly and blood began pouring out. "OOOOOWWWWWW TH-TH-THAT HU-HU-HURTS! ST-ST-STOP I-I-IT! PL-PL-PLEA-EA-EASE! Hiashi then came inside Hanabi balls deep as semen mixed with blood.

Hiashi then moved onto the last hole. "Oh daughter of mine, your pussy looks so nice."

Naruto wanted Hiashi to die at this point, even though the seal was close to wearing off, it wasn't going to happen fast enough.

Hanabi was crying too hard to say anything more than. "N-N-N-N-N-NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!" Hiashi then began fingering her and Hanabi grunted in return. He then went with two fingers, three and then stopped as he began licking Hanabi, who began moaning and crying at the same time. "Pl-Pl-Plea-ea-ea-ease st-st-stop i-i-it fa-fa-father. D-D-DONNNNNNNNN'T!" Hiashi grinned as he retracted his tongue.

"Now is the time my daughter, it's time to fuck you." Naruto began to get some feeling back in his limbs as the Jyuuken wore off, but still could not move because of the chakra enhanced wire around him, and the seals were still there and could only sit there and cry as he watch Hanabi get raped by her own father. Naruto tried looking away but could not as the Jyuuken has not completely worn off.

Hiashi then aligned at her entrance and Hanabi began crying again. "Fa-Father, Pl-Pl-Plea-ea-ease d-d-don't" Hiashi ignored her as he thrust in and broke her Hymen.

Hanabi gave out the loudest most painful cry Naruto has ever heard, which only got worse as Hiashi did not even stop for a second and began thrusting quickly. "Hanabi, you are so tight." Hanabi was crying so loud that Naruto cried even harder than he was before. "FA-FA-FA-FATH-TH-TH-TH-TH-THER-ER-ER-ER-ER-ER-ER! ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-STOP-OP-OP-OP-OP!" Hanabi could not even form an entire word as with each thrust, Hanabi would give a yelp and cry even harder and louder. Hiashi then became heavy in his thrusts and went balls deep and Hanabi felt him touching her womb. Hanabi's eyes widened as Hiashi came full force into his daughter and he continued releasing for five minutes and then he took it out and dumped the excess on Hanabi's crying face and left as the seals wore off.

**Rape End**

* * *

Naruto broke the wire using the fox's chakra and made clones, one for to replace the door, and a hundred to chase down and kill Hiashi. The original Naruto then rushed to Hanabi, who clung onto Naruto crying, and used his chakra to extract all the semen from Hanabi's womb before a sperm could latch onto one of her eggs, and he was very close to failing but he was successful. "I-I-I-I-I-It wa-wa-wa-was hor-hor-horrible!" I-I-I-It st-st-still hu-hurts! Oh K-Kami! Pl-Please st-st-stop it!" Naruto patted her back as he sent a clone to start the bath and one to dispose of the clothes far away and change the bed itself, no need for reminders of this night. Hanabi continued crying as Naruto took off her bandages and put her in the tub and began washing her. After that was done, Naruto replaced the bandages and dressed her in another set of pajamas, which of course looked different from the others, and they went into the guest room to sleep.

Hanabi hiccupped as she looked into Naruto's eyes as she continued to cry. "Ru-Ru-Ruto-K-K-K-Kun, pl-pl-plea-ea-ease pr-pr-prom-om-om-omise y-y-y-you wo-wo-won't le-le-lea-ea-ea-eave m-m-m-m-me. I-I-I-I lo-lo-lo-love-ve-ve y-y-y-you"

Naruto rocked Hanabi back and forth as he held her and stroked her back. "I will never leave you Nabi-Chan, I love as well." Naruto then kissed Hanabi, and they held that kiss for a long time.

Hanabi was still crying when they separated. "I-I-I c-c-can st-st-still fe-fe-feel hi-hi-hi-him in-in-in-inside m-m-m-me."

Naruto held Hanabi tighter than ever as she held back and buried her head into Naruto's chest. It took two hours for Naruto and Hanabi to fall asleep, and Hanabi was still crying in her sleep as she her nightmare was what just happened to her repeating over and over again. Hanabi unconsciously desperately clung onto Naruto for comfort, who also unconsciously responded in kind. Naruto's nightmare was what he just witnessed, and he could not move despite how much he tried to move. The night ended with the two children crying in their sleep, having just experienced a traumatic event.

* * *

**A/N Alright, I feel like I went a little too far in Hanabi's flashback, but I still went with it because that is the feeling I want to get across and if it worked on me, then I think I'm doing something right. Like I said you should know the type of shit that goes down in this story. Will the Naruto Clones catch Hiashi? Will the agh fuck that shit, you already have the questions in your head lmao. Anyways, going up to Vermont in Killington Hotel for Carnage, or is it Resort, nonetheless, I heard that ski lodge is huge, leaving Thursday morning, can't wait. I also can't wait for the next Naruto chapter to come out. So what do you think of this chapter? Like? Don't Like? Like always R&R and this 9tailsfox2 Signing off!**


	4. Her Pain

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Saving Her Chapter 4! I have nothing more to say about this than italics mean thought and time for warning**

**Hanabi: Get some tissues**

**Naruto: Another Tearjerker?**

**Hanabi: Yup! Apparently 9tailsfox2 is a crybaby!**

**9tailsfox2: Why you, you'll regret that!**

**Naruto: If you touch her you'll die!**

**9tailsfox2: You can't kill me! You're fictional!**

**Naruto: Oh just shut up and cry in a corner!**

**9tailsfox2: Just wait till later in the story.**

* * *

Hinata was waiting for ten minutes at the Ramen stand when Naruto appeared. Hinata noticed that Hanabi was sleeping and drooling on Naruto's shoulder, it was cute. "Nabi-Chan it's time to wake up."

Hanabi stirred as she picked up her head, leaving a strand of saliva, hanging from her mouth to Naruto's shoulder. "H-Huh?"

Hinata giggled at the sight. "Hi Hanabi."

Hanabi shook her head as she saw her sister. "R-Ruto-K-Kun, p-please d-don't l-let m-me a-any c-closer t-to h-her."

Naruto got confused, "Why Nabi-Chan, isn't she your sister?"

Hanabi shook her head and began crying as she held Naruto tightly. "Sh-She j-joined m-my f-father i-in b-beating m-me, a-and sh-she en-enjoyed i-it t-t-to."

Naruto eyes suddenly darted to Hinata. "I think you better leave, Hinata. I thought you were the sweetest and nicest girl, but apparently I was wrong."

Hinata began crying and shook her head. "I-I'm soooooo sorry Hanabi-Chan, it's just that if I didn't do it, father would have raped you, I was forced to beat you, every time I cried, I covered it up with a laugh. I hated myself because of it; I even hated myself even more because my body enjoyed rape. I hate myself so much."

Hanabi shook her head. "Y-You c-could h-have a-at l-least t-told m-me, b-but a-all y-you d-did w-was b-beat m-me. I-I f-forgive y-you o-only b-because y-y-you were p-protecting m-m-me. B-But I-I st-still h-hate y-you. E-Every t-t-time I-I s-see y-y-your f-face, I-I f-feel a-a-a lot o-o-of p-pain. G-Get o-out, I-I d-don't w-want t-to s-see y-you a-again."

Hinata cried as she ran out of Ichiraku's. Hinata took one last look at her sister and crush, the look on her sister told her she was scared and in pain, as for Naruto, his look told her that he was disappointed in her for not standing up for her sibling; she could have called in help.

Hinata did not know where she was going, all she knew that she was running and crying and anybody that saw her, all they saw was a blur and some sobbing noise, but that was it. The only reason Hinata stopped was that she was crying too hard, so she decided to drop there and curl up into a ball.

_Hanabi-Chan hates me, Naruto-Kun hates me, Kiba is an ass, Shino isn't much for emotional support, my sensei already knew about the abuse, and was killed before she could say anything and was replaced by a Hyuuga, who constantly beats and rapes me and keeps me still by saying that if I ever resisted or told anybody, Hiashi would rape Hanabi-Chan, there is no one to talk to… This is Hiashi's entire fault, I hate him so much. Next time I see him, there will be no holds barred. I will make him suffer everything he put me and my sister through, besides the rape of course… Hmmm I wonder if I could hire somebody to do that, no I don't want to kill a baby, that's just… evil._

_I could beat him within an inch of his life; keep him barely alive and bleeding constantly… no too much work and maintenance, unless I could hire a medical team to do that. Yes, that would sound most appropriate. Hmmm now, how to make him cut his own dick off, threaten him with rape from a big dude, yeah that might work. When he does cut it off, I shall make him eat it raw, oh yes, the pain on his face will be most enjoyable, it just makes me wet._

_When his castration and consumption of the decapitated body part is done, I shall have the medical team keep that wound open, along with any other wounds open, but just barely keeping him alive._

_Hmmm what shall go next? Oh yeah how about his tongue? Oh wait before that, I shall have him swallow his eyeball with the optic nerve still attached, and when it reaches it length, I shall activate his Byakugan, so as he could see his own stomach, then have him cut off his own optic nerve, using nothing but a piece of paper. Keep the other eye as it's needed for the self-removal of the unnecessary organs, then the consumption of the organs, raw of course. Then I shall attach the end of his intestine into his throat, all the while he is kept alive. How shall he die then? _

_Hmmm I think I shall have Hanabi do the honors, she is the one that suffered the most, but what shall I have her do? Ah! I know, hmmm nope won't work. Hrrrmmmm, Oh yeah, I can have Hanabi perform the Jyuuken so as to increase the nerve sensitivity, so as he will die through pain and not blood loss, oooooohhhh yeah, his death shall happen in 7 years, because that is how long he made us suffer._

When Hinata was done with her rambling thoughts of how she will torture her own father, it was dark outside. Hinata decided to forge her father's signature to remove all Hyuuga funds to her personal account and she slept under the bridge as tomorrow, she shall look for the crooked medical ninja and some dude willing to do anything for money, and he will have to be big she would then have to look for an abandoned house as tomorrow, she will set her plans in motion.

Hinata sighed as she got up, tears still running down her face. _Father, you shall suffer like we have suffered, and I shall make sure of that, you made sure that my sister would hate me in the case that she did escape, but you did not count on anybody else helping her, tonight, when I'm done, I shall find you, and shall wish you never lived, much like how Hanabi and I wished our lives were nonexistent._

With that, she began looking in the hospital, looking for dirt on doctors to use as blackmail, she looked for those who are already corrupt, and she found the person she was looking for. Not only was he intimidating, he was probably a foot and then some inches. When Hinata finally found her house, she put the strongest silencing seals she knew on the house and it was only then she began searching for her father.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched the area. _That bastard has to be around here somewhere… _Hinata then noticed a bunch of red chakra signatures pop up, in his own home, and all but two left, one she recognized as Naruto, the other as her sister. Hinata then checked on the clones and noticed that they were chasing down a man with the clear intent to torture then kill. _Naruto would never try so hard to kill someone, what could have possibly happened to make Naruto that way? Oh shit that's Hiashi. What the hell did Hiashi do to get on Naruto's kill list?_

Hinata shook her head as she feared that the worst has happened to her sister, she had to find out. So with that thought, Hinata began chasing after Hiashi. It took a while for Hinata to catch up, but thanks to the U-Turn Hiashi pulled on Naruto, Hinata was able to catch up and she approached the Naruto in the back as she gulped, getting ready to talk to her love. "N-Naruto-Kun, wh-what are y-you doing?"

One of the clones turned around to see Hinata. "Hinata, I know he is your father and all, but he deserves a painful death beyond description."

Hinata then became serious. "When I ran out of that Ramen shop, I ran till I was crying to hard, then I began planning his death, as if it wasn't for him, my life and my sister's life would never have been so miserable, what I'm concerned is what Hiashi did to deserve to get chased down by you this hard."

Naruto's teeth grinded in anger, "Nabi-Chan described to me the worst of her abuse, and I fear that even worse has happened, so I was going to do this next time I saw him anyways, but… but…"

Hinata gulped as she saw the guilt and anger appear on his face. "Wh-What happened, wh-what d-did he do?"

That clone of Naruto stopped so did Hinata, as the rest of the clones continued chasing Hiashi. Naruto began crying. "I'm sorry; Hinata but I could not stop him."

Hinata was confused. "Stop him from what?"

Naruto shook his head as he wiped the tears away from his. "He... I'll start from the beginning. Last night, after Ichiraku's I took Nabi-Chan home, my, and now, her new home. There we played games, while I had a clone cook a steak when Kakashi-Sensei showed up, as that morning; I had to explain to Sakura why I was holding a 7 year old girl… naked…"

Hinata got angry. "Naaaarruuuuuutooooo."

Naruto put his hands up defensively. "Whoa whoa whoa, she wanted to be held, and she wanted as much skin to skin contact as possible."

Hinata looked at Naruto with her Byakugan, to tell if he was lying or not… he wasn't. "Fine, continue."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Anyways, this morning, we made our way to the Hokage Tower, along with Kakashi Sensei, he told me of Jiji's death, to which Nabi-Chan comforted me…"

Hinata was confused. _Wait a second, she comforted him, and just how much do they like each other?_ "Naruto-Kun, I need to know, how do you feel about my sister, and how does she feel about you?"

Naruto would have gone red, if not for what had happened not even ten minutes ago. "I know this may sound weird and psychotic, but we kinda like each other, not as friends, but as a couple."

Hinata got depressed at the thought that her sister was the one who had Naruto's heart and not herself, but Hinata needed to know what happened. "Oh, well, as long as you can make her happy."

Naruto's hands were balled into fists. "I'm afraid that she may not be happy again."

Hinata began to get angry and scared. "What did my father do to her!?"

Naruto began to fight tears away. "I'll get to that part." Hinata got quiet, but she was not going to leave until she got her answer. "Anyways, Hiashi showed up, then the elders, then me and Nabi-Chan proceeded to beat the shit out of him, we were pulled off by the elders and Kakashi, we explained everything to them, Hiashi came up with some bullshit story. The elders then declared for you and Nabi-Chan to be removed from the Hyuuga household. When you get confronted by the elders, you will have 72 hours to choose a new place to live, and then you will make the choice."

Hinata sighed. "Ok, Naruto-Kun, I will not ask again, what the hell did he do to my sister!? I know you are trying to avoid saying it, but you have to tell me what he did."

Naruto ground his teeth in anger and regret. "Nabi-Chan wanted to stay with me, so I was provided with funds to buy her new clothes, groceries and they even gave me a little for some ice cream, which I did buy after we left. That night, as we were going to bed, I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen, so I was about to put up a protective barrier seal up, and he destroyed the door, sealed up my chakra, used the Jyuuken on me and tied me up with chakra enhanced wire." Naruto began crying, "I told Nabi-Chan to run, but… but… he… g-grabbed h-her by the neck a-and threw h-her on the bed."

Hinata's stomach suddenly tightened as tears began to fall. "Wh-What? Pl-Please don't s-say it, pl-please say that h-he just b-beat her up."

Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself. "He put a silencing seal on me so I could not make a sound, but he did not put a silencing seal on Nabi-Chan. He then decided to proceed to begin to, and I'm telling you right now, I could not move or say a thing."

Hinata began crying. "Wh-What did he do?"

Naruto tried so hard not to cry as he heard Hanabi's screaming echo in his mind. "He raped Nabi-Chan, your sister Hinata."

Hinata's world went silent and she could not hear anything. "H-He what?"

Hinata began crying as Naruto tried to hug her. "I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do, I just wish I was faster in putting up the seal; I wish I could have moved a bit faster to hit him. I was powerless, unable to protect her. I'm so sorry, I hate myself. It's my entire fault!"

Hinata rejected the hug and looked at Naruto in the eyes. In her silenced world, everything Naruto said was barely audible and they echoed, but she heard them nonetheless. Hinata let out a whisper."Everything I did to stop father from doing it… all my sacrifices, I even hit her myself, it was all useless. In the end… he did get her. Oh Kami, I hate myself, I hate my life and everything about it, and even in protecting my own sister from my father's sexual abuse I was unsuccessful. If I was only there I could have stopped him."

Naruto (Who is still a cone) and Hinata cried and blamed themselves for being unable to protect Hanabi, but they did draw on the same conclusion, Hiashi was going to pay. If hell had a hell, and the hell had a hell, and that hell had a hell (Just imagine this statement repeated Graham's Number [Look it up] of times), that is where they shall bring him. Hinata explained to Naruto what she was going to do to Hiashi and Naruto liked it a lot. So in exchange for helping Naruto catch Hiashi, Naruto shall not reveal that Hinata and Naruto had met up. Hinata did not tell Naruto that she was going to pay him and her sister a visit.

So the chase continued, but it did not last long as Hinata decided to go from the side, which forced Hiashi to go into an alleyway and cornering him. Hiashi may be able to take on Naruto one on one, but in his current state, he was unable to take on a hundred Naruto's, whose anger and power was fueled by the Kyuubi. Hinata knocked him out, tied him up, and dragged him to the abandoned house she found earlier and chained him up in the basement.

The next day, Hanabi woke up still crying._ I can still taste it sliding down my throat, I can still feel him ripping through my body, and not even Ruto-Kun holding and kissing can replace this feeling._ Hanabi looked up at Naruto. _I'm sorry Ruto-Kun, I know I said I wouldn't leave, but I can't take this pain any longer, I love you so very much, but you can't help with it anymore, it's too much._

Hanabi quietly slipped out of Naruto's arms, grabbed one of his kunai, a pen, paper, and made way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw herself as what she was. _I'm so ugly, he made me that way, and I'm a whore. Nothing more._ Hanabi began writing her note.

_Dear Ruto-Kun,_

_I just want you to know that no matter what happens I love very much and always will, you have made so happy, so very happy in the past few days. In fact, they were the only days I was ever happy, the only days I had a pleasant dream instead of a nightmare, the only days when I ever had a true friend, the only days when I was called beautiful, the only days when someone told me that they loved me, the only days when someone would teach something, the only days that someone would play games with me, buy me stuff, and the only days that someone told me that they loved me. You were the only one to do things for me, and I thank you so much for doing all that, but when _he_ came in, he took it all away, all I had left is my tainted body, this pain and I can't even get the taste out of my mouth, I gag every time I think about it. As I looked into the mirror, I only thought of one thing, I'm ugly and a slut, that's the only explanation of why _he _would do this to me. I'm so sorry Ruto-Kun, but I want to die to escape. Don't get the wrong idea, I still love you so very much, if you want, you can keep my mother's necklace. I never told anyone, but I found a necklace with a note saying that it was left by my mother to me. It's one of my most prized possessions and I want you to have it. I hid it in one of the drawers in the main bedroom, the bedroom where _it _happened. As for my sister, tell her I'm sorry I had to leave, I'm still angry at her, I still feel pain when I think of her, but none of it was her fault, it was all _his _fault and that I love her. So when you next see _him _make sure when you kill, him, make sure that he has suffered as much as possible. I love you so much it hurts me to hurt you like this; it hurts me to leave you all alone. I know you still love me and for that, I'm so sorry to do this, but I can't live with this pain anymore, the pain of my past as well, that pain is overwhelming me now. I shall join Nora and that baby now and I shall be waiting for you in the next life. I'm sorry and I love so very much._

_Love,_

_Nabi-Chan_

_Ps. I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I love you._

Hanabi continue writing I'm sorry I love you over and over again, until she was crying to hard. Hanabi the left the note on the sink and took a few steps back and saw Naruto walk out the bedroom in the mirror as tears filled her eyes. _I'm sorry Ruto-Kun, but I can't live with it anymore._ Hanabi took the Kunai she took from Naruto as she saw Naruto look at her and she saw her beginning to run to her. Hanabi sadly smiled as she vaguely heard the echo of Naruto's voice. "Nabi-Chan! No!" Hanabi responded by voicing her own words. "I'm so-sorry R-Ruto-K-Kun." Hanabi then dragged the Kunai across her throat, and felt the pain spike down her body. Hanabi the collapsed to the floor and into Naruto's arms. Hanabi reached up to Naruto's face as tears flowed down hers, as she felt her life beginning to slip away, despite Naruto's efforts to close her wound, the blood was flowing out too fast.

Naruto began crying. "Nabi-Chan, why, why did you do this?"

Hanabi sadly smiled as she began to rub his whiskers. "I co-could no-no ha-handle th-the p-p-pain a-anymore. I'm so-sorry. I lo-love y-you so mu-much R-Ruto-K-Kun. K-Kiss me, k-kiss o-one m-more t-time R-Ruto-K-Kun, m-make me he-happy o-one l-last t-time."

Naruto sealed up Hanabi's skin but he knew that she probably lost too much blood by now; it is now only a matter if her body could produce enough blood to save her life. Naruto lowered his head "I love you as well Nabi-Chan I'm so sorry I could not protect you." and their lips met in what was probably going to be their last kiss, as Naruto held and rubbed Hanabi's back and head and they held that kiss until Naruto felt Hanabi's body go limp, until Hanabi saw and felt nothing. Naruto began crying as he once again performed CPR but it was useless as he cried on Hanabi's chest.

* * *

**A/N Ok I know I should not have joked about this in the beginning, suicide is not funny and for that I'm sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood up a bit before going into the story. Anyways I have two endings in mind for next chapter. There's the sad ending, then there's the happy ending. Vote for which you want... you know what screw it I'll put both endings, and you will have to vote which will be the official ending, the other will be the alternate. So yeah, next chapter will be the last chapter for Saving Her and will start Memories of the Past next (Read my Profile) TBH I was trying to avoid the suicide attempt, but my muse kept on saying 'Do it, do it, do it.' Remember to vote whether the sad or the happy ending would be the official ending. I'm leaning more towards the sad ending so if it a tie when I put the next chapter ****up, the sad ending will be put as the official ending. There will be no pole about it, I'll just count the votes in the reviews. Anyways like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
